


Forget Me Not

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: Disarm You With A Smile [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, kill or be killed mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old short time foe turned ally returns, the lives of everyone gets turned upside down. Who will come out alive and who will become victim to the threat? Not even time can tell, as it's always being rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> So... I think I read a little too much Young Avengers and one idea from it helped influence this. Or maybe it was Doctor Who... I know I can't really blame Homestuck. Haha. If you get what these three series have in common, you might crack what is going to be the underlying theme of this fic.
> 
> This is the second installment in my series "Disarm You With A Smile". Reading the first part isn't 100% needed to understand this, but does help a little bit.
> 
> This chapter goes unbeta'd because I'm lazy. Sorry, Der. I'll go back to shoving my chapters at you before posting them, I promise.

Aiden and Lydia were huddled over books that were spread across the table. The library had its usual afternoon patrons. It was like any other day of the week, especially for them. Lydia was doing her best to ensure that Aiden wouldn't fail his classes. There was no need to worry about Ethan, Danny was there to make sure he passed. Not that Ethan needed help, Lydia had come to learn that when it came to brains, Ethan had them all and Aiden was "a couple circuits short of a complete motherboard", or so Danny would say.

But helping him allowed them to spend time together, which seemed to be getting harder and harder to do at times. The pack seemed to be relaxing a little more, sure. But Ethan and Aiden had also picked up part time jobs to help pay for the apartment they were renting. They had refused her help to help them pay for the apartment. They wanted to be independent, and she couldn't blame them. But she also felt like there was something more behind it. Something she was missing.

"I think I get it," Aiden muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. He actually felt like something was starting to stick for once. He was an alright student, even he knew that. But if he had any hopes of getting into a school near Lydia, then he would have to get high grades come finals. Lydia already had her sights on the Ivy League schools, which were 100% out of Aiden's league, pun intended.

"Good. Then there might be some hope for you yet." Lydia teased. "But I think we should head out. Pack meeting and I want to arrive before the pizza is gone." She flipped her hair off her shoulder as she got to her feet. Being in a pack of wolves was rather annoying in the fact that they ate their body weight in food. It was always a good thing she was never the one paying for food. But after she decided they were eating healthy, they never let her pick the menu. It usually rotated between various take out places. She expected that today was Scott's pick and he usually went with pizza.

"The full moon is tonight, too." Aiden remembered. It wasn't like he had forgotten. No. He just hadn't gotten out of control on a full moon since he was an omega. He usually passed most full moons playing video games with Ethan, or by himself when Ethan wanted to be a stick in the mud and read a book.

"Great, another night of listening to the do's and don'ts." Lydia gathered up her books before handing them to Aiden, who took them without a word. He just followed the other out of the library.

"You know, you don't have to attend every pack meeting." Aiden pointed out the obvious. Lydia wasn't a werewolf so half the stuff said didn't involve her. But she was something else, which always had them on their toes. It was important to them to keep her close, on their side, and in the loop. The same went for Danny. He had been clued into everything that had been going on, which led to him pretty much tearing this Jackson kid a new one over skype.

"Like I would want to miss the chance to watch you guys be complete idiots." Lydia opened her locker, taking her books and placing it in there. Once she was done with it, she walked with Aiden to his locker.

"I sometimes worry we'll end up putting you in danger. We don't know what you're capable of, what you're not capable of." Aiden muttered.

"Well... That's why I have you. You'd protect me even if I could defend myself." She had already seen this once before.

"Maybe I would." Aiden admitted once they reached his locker and he placed the useless books away and grabbed what he needed. They were heading out to Aiden's bike when a weird text came through to their phones.

"This is a weird idea of a joke." Lydia huffed. The number was unknown.

_Your past will be your downfall. Truth will come to light. Time will be rewritten._

_Come to the old Hale House. You'll get to see history be changed for yourself._

_JB_

Aiden sighed and shook his head. "So much for pizza night." The alpha grabbed his helmet and handed the spare to Lydia. He climbed on, waiting until he felt her clutch onto him before he made his ride roar to life. He took off to the Hale House. He could remember visiting to place their warning on the building. It was still there when him and Lydia approached it.

They weren't alone. Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Danny, Allison, Chris, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Ethan were already there. Scott glanced over. "I take it you got the message, too?" It made both Lydia and Aiden frown.

"This has got to be the most tasteless joke in the history of jokes." Peter's voice rang out as he, Cora, and Derek joined them.

"Oh, this is no joke. I can assure you." Jennifer stepped out of the front door of the house. "I see you all received your invitations and came to see the show. I can assure you that the life you return to... Well..." She grinned. "Let's just say your life will never be the same."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jennifer shrugged off the comment.

"I found a way to live and now... Now I'm going to make things better. I'm going to rewrite history." She just wandered back into the house. Everyone rushed after her, but everything shifted as they stepped through the front door.

"This... is not the Hale House..." Everyone looked around.

"Not the Hale House from our time..." Laughter rang out. Derek wanted to know where it came from. He wanted to see. But a figure was soon making their way towards them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Everyone froze. Derek and Cora went wide eyed, taking a step back. 

"Mom..."


End file.
